With Catlike Tread
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: This is a SpainxOC If you do not like a uber hot Pirate!Spain then this is not the story for you.


I breath a deep sigh as the cool sea air brushes my face. This trip to the continent was a poorly masked way for my mother to find me an exotic and rich husband. My mother was always frightened that I would end up on the shelf if we stay in England.

"_A lady should not partake in pastimes such as, reading Greek, chatting with the help, and riding astride._" I could hear my mother's supercilious voice in my head, putting me in a sullen mood. As the daughter of a Duke I was not allowed to do anything, unless it involved furthering my chances at landing a husband of equal social standing. I hated it. I just wanted to sit in my father's study and read his endless tomes of Greek tragedy and romance. I could rival any man with my education. My father even let me sit in on a few lectures on Egyptian culture.

Needless to say, I was not they type of woman an English lord would want for a wife. This is the reason I was on my was to Paris to stay with my mothers second cousin. I knew my mother hopes that I will fall in love with her cousin's son and be wed immediately. I on the other hand was content to stay single and abroad.

Francis Bonnefoy, cousin Kaelyn's son, was a wealthy Comte and my mother's top contender for my hand. I met him once when his mother came to visit over the summer, I was ten and he was eighteen. I was smitten and followed him around like a lost puppy dog the duration of their visit. He dazzled me with his wit and knowledge of the world. He was the one that inspired me to further my education beyond that of a proper wife and mother. From that day on I would read anything I could get my hands on; learning to read in Greek, Latin, and French. It wasn't until I was older that I found out that cousin Francis was a cad and a womanizer. Now the childhood fancy had faded and I vowed to never shackle myself to someone who would be unfaithful, seeing as that was nearly impossible in the Ton, I set out to be a spinster.

As I stood on the deck, sun warming my face; lost in thought, I never heard the men around me shouting and rushing around in panic. It wasn't until my lady's maid, Nora, grabbed my arm and started to pull me below deck I noticed the Large ship making it's way toward our vessel pirate's flag proudly fluttering in the wind.

Nora was shouting something about the dreaded pirate Antonio and how he would kill us all and steal all of our treasures. She herded myself and two other young ladies into the ships storage room to hide while the commotion on deck picked up and gunshots rang out.

"Nora," I said in a stern tone. "We mustn't panic. The crew is capable of keeping us safe. I'm sure this is not their first skirmish with privateers."

"Lass, the ship has nay cannons. We are all done fer, and they are gonna steal the wee lasses fer to sell as slaves and kill all the men." I could feel panic building as these words left her lips. I had not realized that this ship was not adorned with cannons like most other ships I had seen at the docks in London.

"We can't just sit here and worry and wait. We must find some way to defend ourselves." I searched the room frantically, all I could find were some large pieces of lumber and other carpentry equipment. Grabbing one of the hammers, I braced myself for the door to be thrown open. "Come on ladies we are not weak and defenseless, grab a tool and swing with all your might once they brake through the door."

I could hear the sound of screaming and the pounding of feet as they made their way below deck. I could not help the growing feeling of dread as the thudding of boots grew closer to the door. The door was ripped open and I did the first thing that came to mind. I swung my hammer down towards the man's head, but before it could connect he grabbed my wrist. He pointed his gun at Nora when she came up behind me to help.

"Que tenemos aquí? Una hermosa joven y su criada de enfermera?" The Spaniard said his sour breath violating my nose.

"I-I do not understand what you are saying." I tried, I knew he didn't understand me when his face scrunched up in confusion. He started to drag me from the room and when Nora started to scream and rush forward he shot her in the head. This caused the two other woman in the room to collapse with sobs and wails.

"Capitán, encontré a una mujer. Que debo hace con ella?" He shouted when a man in a gold and red coat came into view.

"Jose, darle a mi!" The dominating man spat.

I was then thrust at the man, he caught me just before we collided. "Señor, I would appreciate it if you were to let me and the other women below deck go. You wouldn't want three useless misses on your ship. We would do nothing but be in the way and make things difficult for you. Por favor señor." I was begging, hoping he would understand by my tone, if not my words.

He laughed heartily, "Señorita, there is no need to be so distressed. I will not harm you; I hardly think you are useless. That quick thinking of yours could come in handy in a tight spot. Like when I take you on shore and people ask what a fine English lady is doing with a feared Spanish pirate." His voice was thickly accented almost to the point I couldn't understand him. He had striking green eyes, and the most handsome face. I almost did not want to go back home, he was so enthralling. His skin was sun kissed from all those long days at sea. I knew this man could be my complete downfall.

"H-how long do you plan on keeping me?" I asked, I almost swooned when he pulled me flush against his chest. "W-what of the other woman? What will become of them?" My voice grew stronger as I spoke, "Do you plan on selling them to horrible slave owners?"

"Mi amor, I would never sell off women. What would be the point, when I could just put them to work on my ship. I am sure that sewing is part of basic training for a lady when she is being educated in the ways of becoming a wife." He said this flippantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and I were not smart enough to understand without further explanation. "This fate shall not be yours, you will be at my side at all times. I need to keep a close eye on you."

I stood there a moment pressed against this dashing Spaniard's chest, "Wait a moment, sir, why would you need to keep an eye on me? What makes me so special?"

At that question he just laughed, "No, you are no different than any other woman I would capture when I take down a non military vessel. You are, how do you say, hermosa. I find myself drawn to you and I can not place the reason. Maybe you are a bruja and are here to lure me off my path?"

He was confusing my with the way he would switch from English to Spanish. I had heard _hermosa_earlier when that dreadful man that killed Nora bust in on us. "What do you mean by 'hermosa' and 'bruja'? Are you trying to insult me?" I knew from his tone while saying the words that they were not meant for insult, but I felt as if I needed to bait him into an argument.

"My dear, dear girl. I would never insult you, no matter how inquisitive you are being and how much it grates on my nerves." I scoffed at this, "Do not disbelieve me. Now, we must get you and your lady friends over to my ship. I'm sure that they are just gnashing their teeth waiting to hear about what is to become of them." With this I placed a hard short kiss to my lips then tossing me over his shoulder as if I weighed naught but a feather he toted me to his ship. On the way across the gangway he barked orders in Spanish. My only options in this whole conundrum were to either struggle or enjoy watching the muscles in his legs and bottom work as he made his long strides towards our final destination. He did have a fine bum, like if I wanted to reach out and squeeze it would be firm and toned. I could tell from the sight of him he was the type of man that would not let himself go soft. Every inch of him just oozed masculinity. It were almost as if I were a starving cat and he a very large and much needed bowl of cream.

As I were lost in thought we had reached his cabin, the only way I had figured this was when I was thrown onto a very soft feather bed. Soon after he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him; I heard the deafening sound of the lock snapping into place in the silence.

OoOoOoO

It felt as if I were sitting alone for hours. I decided that if he were going to leave me here alone then that gave me a reason to go through his things. I got up and opened his trunk that was bolted to the floor. Inside I found what looked like a jewelry box, a large ostentatious hat, and a few nick knacks. I took the hat out and placed it on my head, giggling when I caught my refection in the looking glass that was hung on the wall. I rifled through the nick knacks, finding a small portrait of what looked like a younger version of my capture, a white hared man of about the same age, and Francis. I was taken aback for a moment when I recognized Francis, he was about the same age from when I had first met him. Was this the reason I was in the plight I am now? Had he done something to make an enemy of this Spanish captain? I made a mental note to ask him when he returned, if he returned, and moved on to the jewelry box. I felt almost guilty opening it. I squashed the feeling and opened the lid. I gasped when I saw the most stunning necklace. It had the thinnest golden chain and the clearest reddest ruby. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, my fingers itched to touch it, I had to stop myself from trying it on.

I just stared down at the necklace until I heard the lock snap back open on the door. As swiftly as I could I closed the jewelry box and shoved it back into the chest. The door was opened slowly; the suspense was almost too much to handle. When the door was fully opened the man that stood in the door way was not Antonio but the white haired man from the portrait. He stood his mouth agape, then he seem to remember what he was here for.

"Mein Gott! Antonio didn't tell me his charge vas so breath taking." The man said in a thick German accent. "I vas sent to collect you, Antonio vishes your presence on the above deck. That iz, only if you do not vish to spend more time vith the awesome me!"

I giggled a little a small blush forming across my cheeks, "No sir, I would like to find out what is needed of me." I was not used to men with such blatant self confidence. It was almost endearing.

"Fraulein, I know I can be too much for most lady's to handle, there iz no need to vorry." He said with a confident smirk. "My name is Gilbert, by the way."

"My name is Avery, and if you would lead me to Antonio, that would be much appreciated." I said lightheartedly. The conversation picked up as we made our way above deck. I learned that he was from Prussia, and he and Antonio had been friends since they were children; they had met when Antonio's mother visited a friend and they became fast friends. Now he was traveling the seas and living pirate's life all because a close friend had asked him to join him.

"Gilbert!" Antonio shouted from the bow. "Du Arschloch, ich sagte ihnen, sie bringen hier vor eine Stunde!" I had no idea what he was saying but from the sound of it he was highly upset with my new albino friend.

"Antonio, don't you feel it iz rude to speak in another language around your guest?" Gilbert shot me a sly smile. "I vould like to offer to teach, dieses schone Fraulein, how to speak my lovely Deutsch." The way these men chose to speak around me was making my head ache. It was almost as if they wanted me in a constant state of distress and confusion.

"I think it would be better if we agreed to speak English," I said in a definite tone. "No switching between the two languages... It confuses me so."

"What ever the lady wishes." Antonio said.

"Your vish iz my command." Gilbert put in after a long pause.

"Now that we have that all sorted, I believe I was summoned here at the captain's orders. Is this conversation to be private or are we going to speak in front of the crew?" I said; I almost sounded like my mother.

"No, my dear, we shall speak in private. I must say, though, speaking in front of the crew is almost like being alone, seeing as none of them can understand a word of English." He told me in a whisper.

"Fine where shall we have this ever important conversation?" I asked looking around, seeing noting around us but the sea.

"We should take this back to me cabin. Although, I guess I could have just come to you and eliminated all of the extra running around on your part. If I had done that though, you would not have become such fast friends with Gilbert." He said laughing. "Lead the way, mi amor."

The trip from the bow of the ship to his cabin seemed a lot shorter then it had on the way up to him. Almost as soon as we started our journey it was over and we were both standing in his cabin awkwardly. There was a pregnant silence that stretched for ages between us. Finally he spoke.

"I think it is time for us to figure out some sleeping arrangements, if you are going to be staying here." The way he said this, it was almost as if I had a choice.

"I would like to sleep with the other woman." I opened my mouth to say something else but he cut me off.

"No that is unacceptable." He said in a stern tone. "You will be sharing my cabin. I could put a pallet on the floor and you shall take the bed."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. You should have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, I'm not such a delicate flower that I could not spend a few nights on the floor." I tried to reassure him.

"We could always share?" He said with a sly smile. "I mean, it is not like your reputation would suffer if you spend the night with me. The only one that could tell would be those silly misses who will be too busy mending clothing to notice."

My cheeks heated with a blush, "Well... I guess that could work, but only if you promise that you will not try anything untoward while I'm sleeping. That is to say, I would expect you to be gentlemanly while we are in this predicament." My face at that moment had to be as red as a cherry, it seemed I was blushing more around this man then I've ever done in my life.

"Alright we have it settled then?" He asked, when I nodded the affirmative he continued. "I would like you to not go through my things." When I gave him an inquisitive look he gestured towards my head.

Instantly my hands shot up and I grabbed the large hat I had tried on earlier. "Oh, um, I was just bored and wasn't really thinking.." I trailed off. "Might I ask you a question?"

"For you, love, anything." He said.

"I found a portrait when I looked in your trunk and I would like to know what is your connection to my cousin, Francis?" I braced myself for the answer of the rejection that would come next.

"Francis? Oh, yes, I remember. He was one of my closest friends when I was a boy. It is quite funny, we are actually brothers, you see, I'm the bastard son of his father. My mother met his father when she was in France, her father was trying to settle some treaty or something of the sort, and being a Spanish princess she had to give me up when I was born. She sent me to live with my father as soon as I could walk." He sighed. "I do not blame her, what else could she do? One of my father's maids took me in and raised me as if I were her own. As I grew up my father's wife started asking questions when she started to see the resemblance between myself and him. So Nanette, the maid that raised me, took me away and we went to Prussia to live with her cousin."

When he trailed off I asked, "Did you ever wish to meet your real mother?"

He smiled sadly, "When I was older I went back to Spain but by then she had fallen ill and died. I stayed there after that. I fit in fairly well apart from, at the time, my French accent. I went to work on the docks and learned to take care of a ship. Later, I found the sea to be a great love of mine. I asked Gilbert and Francis to join me on my vessel; Gilbert agreed but Francis declined and cut me from his life for he thought I was beneath him with the life I had chosen. The rest is history."

There was nothing I could say. He had lost out on his lot at life because of the choices of his parents. I did the only thing I felt I could do and hugged him, raising to my tip toes and placing a small kiss to his lips. At first it seemed as if he were too stunned to respond but soon enough he was kissing me back with such passion and voracity I could do nothing more than ride out the feeling until it reached it's climax.

From that moment I was lost, everything I was had somehow molded into him. We were so close now that even air couldn't pass between us. He tongue was tracing over my bottom lip and I gasped at the feel, giving him what he wanted. His tongue dipped into my mouth stoking mine; searching every last inch as if committing it to memory. I had been kissed before, but those kisses stolen in the heat of the moment couldn't ever compare to this. I moaned into his mouth when his hand came up to cup my breast. This made me snap back to reality; I started to push at his chest with all my might. He made a sound of annoyance, almost as if my pounding were nothing but a small bug flying around him. Fear started to bubble up within me when he picked me up and carried me to the large bed in the corner of the room.

"P-please, Antonio, you do not want to do this... We have taken this too far already." I pleaded, knowing that he could overpower me and I could do nothing about it.

"Oh, my love, there is no need to fret. You will find this to be the most pleasurable experience of your life." His voice had gotten husky and his accent had grown thicker.

With that said he began a pleasurable assault on my neck. As I let out a broken moan tears started to fill my eyes. I felt heat start to pool between my thighs. He was murmuring to me in Spanish as he licked and nipped at the tops of my breasts. Soon he became frustrated with my gown and ripped open the bodice. Once my breasts were free he cupped them in his hands and looked down at me with lust filled eyes. It was at this moment I knew that if I could, I wouldn't ask him to stop. My mind became addled with pleasure when he finally took one taunt peak into his mouth, nipping it and suckling. Now the only sounds I could make were mewls of pleasure. He pulled out a small blade, cut off my corset, and tore the rest of my gown off. I didn't know why but at the time the act filled me with excitement and just a little bit of fear. He sat me up so I could rid myself of my bloomers and he slowly removed my silk stockings placing light kisses on the newly exposed skin.

His clothes were gone faster than mine, he seemed to take mere seconds to devastate himself of his clothing. I had but a moment to admire his bronze skin that was stretched over taunt muscle, for in the blink of an eye he pounced on me like he were a jungle can and I was his prey. He entered me swiftly and without warning. I let out a small squeaking sound at the shock of his size. His phallus was much larger than Arthur's had been. After giving me a brief moment to adjust he started to move, pumping in and out. At first, I didn't find this in the least bit titillating, but when his hand made it's way to the little hub of nerves I gasped in pleasure felt a pressure building in the pit of my stomach. He gripped my legs putting them over his shoulders as to change his angle of penetration; burring himself to the hilt then pulling out almost to the tip just to repeat the act.

"Oh God," I yelled my voice breaking as the pressure finally burst and it felt like I were falling and flying at the same time. It seemed as if time had stopped and the only feeling I had was of me exploding into a million little pieces. Antonio pushed himself into me a few more times before pulling out and spending his seed on the bed.

Later on I woke up curled into his side, fresh linens on the bed, and completely content.

"So what happens now?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"Well, my dear, I shall take you to your cousin and he shall pay me the ransom I asked for." He said matter of factly.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! Well I had to cut this off for fear of running too long... I will be making this into a two shot. So I home my sister loved what was written so far because I was written for her.**

**Translations:**

**Que tenemos aquí? Una hermosa joven y su criada de enfermera? = What do we have here? A beautiful young woman and her nurse maid?**

**Capitán, encontré a una mujer. Que debo hace con ella? = Captain I found a woman. What should I do with her?**

**Jose, darle a mi! = Jose, give her to me.**

**Bruja = Witch**

**Mein Gott! = My God!**

**Du Arschloch, ich sagte ihnen, sie bringen hier vor eine Stunde! = You asshole, I told you to bring her here an hour ago. **

**Dieses schone Fräulein = This beautiful miss.**

**Please note all translations were done on an app for my iPhone... Don't hate!**

**Love and Peace,**

**LampPostInWinter.**


End file.
